narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osamu Ōtsutsuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =November 12 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =7'1" | weight =178 lbs | blood type =O | hometown =Gesstono | countryoforigin =Moon | countryofliving =Moon | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Container of Kisshoten | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Kamiko Otsutsuki | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Grandmother) Chiyoko Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaminoshi (Father) (Granduncle) (Granduncle) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Sister) | clan = Helixian Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =Jonin | classification =Sensor | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Tenseigan Noryokugan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can control his body's cells | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Reaper Art: Dark Moon Ruby Revolution Seal Ruby Repulsive Seal Warping Darkness Transcendence Diamond Blade Spear Pulse Defensive Prominence Time's Decree Rendered Shadows Cross Power Surge Rending Pulse Tenseigan Chakra Mode *Tenseigan: Psychokinesis *Eight Trigrams: Origin Destruction *Gentle Fist Art Annihilative Strike *Gentle Fist Art: Inner Destruction *Gentle Step: Disruptive Strike *Black Mist Hellfire *Gentle Fist: Seven Deadly Virtues *Gentle Step Blitzkrieg *Gentle Step Blitzkrieg Vacuum Pulse *Gentle Step Finale *Gentle Fist: Confined Death *Gentle Fist: Endgame *Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Reincarnation Wheel Explosion *Eighty Gods Vacuum Lion Fists *Eighty Gods Amber Assault *Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher *Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm *Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Gentle Fist: Seven Deadly Virtues *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Four Branches Technique *Transcendent Path **Seiriteki Kasei **Reiyuigon **Reihogosha **Kaitou **Preeminent Genesis **Heikougenjitsu *Dimensional Path **Apeirogan **Juryokuido **Jikukankotai **Tengai Juman **Tengai Kukyo **Tengai Nami *Physical Path **Sunryuuken *Elemental Path **Sokousei *Enlighten Path **Insuunagare **Cosmic Chains **Cosmic Chain Prison **Seal of the Chakravartin Will Override Six Paths Sage Mode Six Paths Yin Power Six Paths Yang Power Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Kegon Kyō Evening Elephant Morning Peacock Preta Path Sol's Wrath Transcending Chrysalis Barrier Uchūhonō | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Encryption Code Background Osamu Otsutsuki is the first son and second child of Chiyoko Otsutsuki and Kaminoshi. A Visit Before the Journey *'Osamu will return to the moon to meet his parents before the journey. Afterwards, he will traverse the moons landscape and meet a girl.' Appearance of a Legion *'This chapter covers the appearance of the Byakkotai and the ensuing battle. They will "rob" Osamu in this chapter.' Finding the Culprits *'The chapter will cover Osamu's journey in finding the shinobi responsible for the incident' A Fight for the World's Future *'The Chapter will cover Osamu, Kogasu and companies fight within the Land of ???, home of the Byakkotai' Path to Redemption History Revealed *'This chapter covers the history of Kisshoten and her role in the Osamu's life' Retrieval: The Frozen Heart *'This chapter covers the retrieval of something stolen from Osamu, among it, The Frozen Heart' Retrieval: The Futility of Will *'This chapter covers the retrieval of something stolen from Osamu, among it, The Futility of Will' Retrieval: The Dark Soul *'This chapter covers the retrieval of something stolen from Osamu, among it, The Dark Soul' Battle of Survival: Life or Death Osamu and ??? face off as his friends attend to their own battles. In the battle, Osamu seemingly gains the upper hand, but out of nowhere, ??? uses Osamu's stolen power against him, killing him in the process. After his earth-bound body dies, Osamu is given a new body via Transcendence. Personality Osamu takes pride in the protection of his family and will put his life on the line to ensure their safety. As a whole, Osamu is quite laidback and never seems to give his all when engaging in an interesting conflict, whether it be sparring, fighting or arguing. He prefers actions over talking most of the time, as he believes that as a whole, words don't amount to much unless actions are preformed to back them up. Abilities Physiology Having inherited his mother's natural ability to control her cells, Osamu to can control every cell and its function within the body. As a result, he has outstanding regeneration due to him being able to regenerate his telomeres and can enhance his body to outstanding levels, becoming a super human for even shinobi standards. He has been shown keeping up with a master of the Eight Gates technique without even activating the technique himselfUnbound Reality. Controlling the very density of his skin cells, he could gain durability surpassing that of the , strength greater than that if , or even speed greater than . In the time it takes for shinobi refined in the arts of ninjutsu and even kenjutsu to preform a single move, Osamu can preform multiple moves. As a testament to his speed, Osamu is capable of keeping up with a Swift Release enhanced Hiruko, someone capable of near instantaneous movements, with easeGuardian's Gaiden: Extinction His regeneration alone is enough to outclass Tsunade's Yin Seal: Release, the supposed "Pinnacle of Mecial Ninjutsu" with ease. His regeneration is of such a level that after activating a healing technique of his own, he is capable of regenerating his lower body completely, in an instant. By manipulating the cells of his muscles throughout his body, Osamu is capable of becoming exponentially stronger while increasing his stamina, durability and speed, as well a modifying the amount of energy they contribute to directly define the level of strength his is able to produceUnbound Reality. After modifying his bone structure to accommodate for his increase in muscle density, Osamu's entire body becomes that much stronger and reinforced. Through activation and manipulation of his adrenal glands, he gains an hefty increase in movement speed, reflex speed, reaction time and strength as well as the ability to completely withstand and even neglect pain within his body.Unbound Reality By modifying his nervous system, he can increase the speed of his nerve impulses as the soeed at which their messages and sent and even recieved, for voluntary and involuntary actions duch as thinking. evading and dodging, while simultaneously increasing his speed and the function of his sensesUnbound Reality. Osamu stated that he could even survive activation of the Eight Gates Released Formation by manipulating his bodies cells and forcing them to dissipate the heat from his body similar to the function of a heat-sink, preventing his body from being cooked from the inside out due to the sheer amount of chakra being used by the cell all at onceUnbound Reality. Chakra, Control and Quality *Chakra Control Combining his mental capabilities with chakra exertion, Osamu can shut down the upper brain functions on a target with such severity that he can do anything from rendering them unconscious to outright shutting their brain functions down permanently, killing them on the spot. This method effects anyone his chakra is exposed to, though he can always do it to the opponent via a direct attack on the mind or by touching them. As stated by his mother, he has always possessed god-like chakra control; having full control over any chakra within a certain radius of himself and within his body. This in itself makes him immune to genjutsu, as the opponent won't be able to manipulate the chakra within his body. *Chakra Quality Osamu's chakra hold quite the quality and potency, being unbelievably dense. Osamu Having inherited his mothers Six Paths Chakra] undiluted, along with the potent chakra she possessed from Kaguya, Osamu is a powerhouse all by himself. He is able to fight for about two weeks unhindered and unexhausted. Like his mother, he wasn't taught a normal sage mode, as instead, was taught the Six Paths Sage Mode. Sensory Coming from two parents who are very capable sensors, Osamu is able to sense any and everything around him. As noted by his father, even when a Tailed Beast or similar entity is seal within another being, it can be sensed and seen as a seperate being sharing one body. Osamu is able to sense souls, people, chakra and energies from across the globe, a trait he inhirited from his mother and father. Combined with his bloodline, is is able to see, feel and sense in a variety of ways by enhancing his body with said bloodline, whether it be his Noryokugan or Tenseigan. Dojutsu Tenseigan Despite inheriting the Tenseigan from his mother, it possesses all of the Byakugan's capabilities, a trait contributed to his mothers unique genes. Using this, he is granted penetrative vision as well as nearly 360 degree vision, except for the blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Using it, he is able to see in infrared as well as x-ray vision. Combined with his Noryokugan's abilities, he can see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Though it isn't as great as his mothers sight, Osamu is able to see see targets up to 18 kilometers away from himself through the sole use of his Tenseigan. Despite this, his Tenseigan is always active. Unlike Rinnegan users, who are said to possess the potential to use any technque, Osamu is able to replicate any technique he sees thats of an advanced nature, save for techniques of unique bloodline limits. This is due to his Tenseigan's ability to see the chakra network in full detail, as well as seeing exactly how the opponent manipulates their chakra using their tenketsu. He has shown the ability to use his mothers unique 'Jewel-Themed' Tenseigan techniques as well and enter the coveted Tenseigan Chakra Mode gaining a cyan colored cloak as well as the ability to manifest Truth-Seeking Balls, using them for incrediably powerful attacks on and off the battlefield. Kekkei Genkai Noryokugan Osamu was always one to specialize in the use of his clans bloodline, the Noryokugan. His main fields on specialty concerning the bloodline is control over physics as well as spatial and temporal. Spatial Manipulation Osamu has demonstrated time and time again the ability to manipulate space around him. His is able to isoportate others within this specific range, orienting their limbs in any way he sees fit in an instant, giving him the advantage and potentially making him untouchable. The range of his spatial abilities are currently unknown but it's known that he is able to extend up past the Earth's atmosphere, potentially giving hint that it extends far enough to reach the Moon. Chiyoko has determined that Osamu is able to isoportate or reorient himself, his opponents or even objects within a basic range of approximately sixty feet of himself. Upon the target entering the vicinity of this defined area, they will see a faint red ring that will begin to get increasingly brighter the longer the target remains within the area, as well as accompanied by a very high pitch ringing noise. After two seconds has elapsed, Osamu can reorient the target in any way he sees fit. Being able to reorient himself, he doesnt need to wait an allotted time before doing so. The recharge time is two seconds for opponents and one second for himself. Temporal Manipulation Ninjutsu Like taking the likeness of his mother, he was eventually taught everything she knew, ninjutsu wise. Starting as a young child at the age of 6, Osamu was being taught various Tenseigan techniques, including his mothers "Jewel Theme" techniques, among others. Taijutsu Gentle Fist The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) is a form of hand-to-hand combat normally employed by members of the , though Chiyoko passed these precise arts down to Osamu. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. They are able to achieve this by surgically injecting their own chakra directly into the chakra pathway system of the target, which causes internal damage to organs ajacent to and in close proximity to the struck tenketsu in question. Due to the fact that any chakra based substance can be destroyed this way, Osamu has employed the taijutsu are in disabling everything from poison glands within the opponents body to even destroying seals. Osamu is a deadly Gentle Fist practitioner, as shown with his ability to strike the target and have just a small fraction of chakra cripple the target by spreading to adjacent tenketsu, wrecking havoc on their body while causing immense physical damage in the process, and in a relatively short amount of time. Through these methods, he can fatally harm a target with ease. Gentle Step Osamu is noted by his mother to be exceptionally skilled in the Hyuga style of fighting. Stemming from the Gentle Fist, Osamu is skilled in Gentle Step technique. He is capable extremely high velosity movement, while expelling chakra from tenketsu all over his body, shaping them into blades while cutting down anything around him while simultaneously protecting his body from harm. Utilizing such movement and chakra control in unison, he is capable of lifting opponents off the ground and stiking them with lethal and forceful blows to the body. Eight Gates Being a member of a family and entire Clan specializing in various Taijutsu arts and techniques, Osamu showed interest in the hand-to-hand fighting style at a young age. Sporting natural talent in the Gentle Fist and Strong Fist arts learned from his mother and pasted down within the Hyūga side of the family, Osamu wanted to mix and expand his prowess in the natural self defense style, talked to his mother, who he knows is a partitioner of several well known and custom taijutsu styles. Seeing Osamu interested in continuing the family line of excellent taijutsu prowess, she told him of the Eight Gates, eight specific tenketsu within the body that revitalizes it but also extends the body's capabilities when release, at the consequence of damage to the body. Knowing her biological kids inherited her unique ability to control the bodies cells, she knew it would make training with the Eight Gates that much easier. Due to her kids fast growth for their age, she wouod go on to teach and train Osamu in their usage for 15 years, officially crowning him a master of the style afterwards. Fuhenken Fuhenken (普遍拳, literally meaning "Omnipresent Fist") is a unique fighting style developed by Osamu utlizing his mothers teachings and techniques. It combines his impeccable mental capabilities with his unsurpassed physical capabilities to dish out damage from multiple ranges, as he fights the target(s) on the mental, physical and spiritual planes, all at once, utilizing different styles. The crescents within the icon represent the physical, mental and spiritual planes, while the dot represents the user. Using his god-like chakra control combined with his mental prowess and taijutsu skills allow him to fight multiple opponents while utilizing multiple fighting styles simultaneously, from different ranges. When utilizing this unique and highly varied style of combat, all of his abilities are turned into taijutsu attacks at this point, allowing him to achieve greater effects across a much wider spectrum. His mother is currently teaching him how to greater combat prowess by instructing him on combating targets on the spiritual plane in a more efficient manner. Because of his unique fighting style, he has developed a defense against it being used against him, using his already preexisting power. Due to a certain clan of shinobi possessing unrivaled mental prowess in the art of affecting and even controlling the mind, Omasu was taught that mental defense can be much greater than physical defense, as if a shinobi harms your body, you have a good chance of surviving, whereas if a shinobi seizes your mind, you can fall just as fast. Due to chakra being present within every shinobi, it is the basis for most types of jutsu. With that being said, as a whole Yin Release governs Genjutsu, which shinobi employ disrupt the flow of chakra within the opponents brain, which can make illusions seem like reality itself. As a whole, Osamu doesn't have to worry about genjutsu, though he is still susceptible to mind based attacks via poisons and such like a normal person. He has stated that he has ways of combating them as well. Using his fighting style, he is able to interact directly with the physical, mental and spiritual aspects of his target, allowing him to combat and beat with with minimal effort on his part. Using his mental prowess, he i able to take control of the electric signals within the opponents hippocampus, and modify their memories as he fights them, erasing their memories of him beginning his attack, allowing him to forcibly render them guard-less against his attacks. Utilizing this style, he has been show using the Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms without even initiating rotation and even using various Eight Gates techniques outside of his body without suffering repercussions other than the required chakra usage, via the construction of a chakra network. He is quite known for instantaneous movements, similar to Amenotejikara, but on a more vast scale. Fuhenken isnt solely limited to the physical realm, as it attacks the opponent mentally as well. Unlike genjutsu, which is normally cast using Yin Release through a medium to control the targets chakra, the way Funhenken inhibits the mind is by attacking its mental facilities, causing psychological damage of varying degrees and causing temporary to permanent damage on the mind of the victim. In order to inflict damage on the Mental plane, the damage inflict on the opponents body affects the mental part of the brain responsible for that particular part of the body, inhibiting its function the more its damaged, so that even with healing, the target will still have trouble manipulating or controlling that particular body. Kenjutsu Being trained at a very early age about the art of Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique), Osamu is as skilled as Samurai that practice the ancient art of swordsmanship, and can beat most at the art itself. Despite this, using his kekkei genkai in conjunction with it is enough to keep any opponent on their toes. Channeling his mental abilities into his sword as well as his body, he is able to pull of feats most if not all would deem impossible for anyone, let alone someone of his age. Using a standard katana, hhe is capable of splitting the fabric of space itself to reveal a void leading to non-existance, using what he refers to as "basic kenjutsu". The sheer range of a single swing alone is know to reach out thousands of miles, rending in two anything it encounters. With its already outstanding prowess, any shinobi would be most certainly honored to ever witness his usage of "masterful kenjutsu". Combined with his full and absolute control over space itself, he is capable of making his attacks land on the opponent before the attack even has a chance to travel, a testament to his skill in both the usage of his bloodline and the sword simultaneously. Combining his ability to instantaneously shift his own position, as well as his opponents, as well as their orientation, he can pull off feats deemed impossible by normal standards, using it to always possess the element of surprise. One example is his standing a good distance from his opponent. Suddenly, he swings his sword hilt to the right, nd instantly being near his opponent, striking them in the side of the head, or cutting the very hilt off their sword, leaving the opponent no time to react. His skill with the sword is nothing short of "amazing" and "outstanding" with some even going as far as to call it "ridiculous" and "oddly masterful". Being able to combine his unparraleled footwork with the swift wrist movements associated with swordsmanship, it is able to dodge bullet-like projectiles before closing this distance and cutting down opposition in the blink of an eye, rending foes in half upon sheathing his sword right after. Due to his innate ability to manipulate space as a seperate factor from space-time, he is able to isoportate his opponent while cutting them down from different angle, while it appears that he simply slashed them from a single direction; simply put, he can mislead an opponent to block a slash from the right while actually slashing them from the left, without warning or signs beforehand. This is done my his using his ability to connect two points in space regardless of the distance between them. As a result, he can cut from the left while his katana makes contact from the right, allowing his to inflict damage through the connection itself, despite what may or may not be seen physically. His ability to move at immense speed isn't due to just his sheer speed, but due to his ability to control distance. By removing space from between his opponent, his is able to move instantaneously, allowing him to close gaps in an instant, catching opponents off gaurd while providing him with unheard of defense, as he can keep attacks from reaching him, by keeping an object a set distance from him. While combining this multipurpose ability with his impeccable kenjutsu skills, he is able to move around his opponent, as well as his opponent around him, giving him an unprecedented advantage over them in nearly every situation. Combined with his kenjutsu, it allows him to achieve nearly infinite possibilities. Offensive examples of his space-manipulating abilities is using the opponents own sword against them by curving space itself around their sword and bisecting their body with their own blade. His kenjutsu isn't simply limited to a sword, as his has been noted to using his bare hands to inflict razor sharp, chakra scalpel-like injuries on his opponents by simply manipulating the space around his hands into a blade. This makes from an unmatched sword in itself that can't be seen even by the likes of dojutsu themselves and being incapable of being sensed by conventional and unconventional methods. Due to his unique cosmic physiology, Osamuis able to instantly summons weapons made by his grandfather, either using Juryokuido technique, through use of his Noryokugan or through the sole use of Cosmic Energy. OsamuOtsutsuki SpatialSlash.jpg|Osamu's Spatial Slash OsamuOtsutsuki Kenjutsu SpatialRendingVoid Range.jpg|The sheer range of his basic kenjutsu OsamuOtsutsuki Kenjutsu SpatialRendingVoid.jpg|Osamu's display of "Basic Kenjutsu" OsamuOtsutsuki Kenjutsu SwordandFace.png|Shit about to get real, real quick... OsamuOtsutsuki KenjutsuStance.png|Osamu's sword stance Senjutsu Osamu was taught a uniqie form of Sage Mode directly from his mother, Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki, just as she was taught it directly from her uncle, , the Six Paths Sage Mode. He inherited the Six Paths Chakra directly from his mother, undiluted. Being that his mother was gifted with this particular variant of Sage Mode, Chiyoko wanted to continue the legacy of her uncle by teaching her kids his ways and as such, teaching Osamu the Six Paths Sage Mode. Due to having mastered the said mode, Chiyoko could grasp the very nature of chakra itself and being a Sage herself, learned how to bestow it to others, with her son being the only other member of the family having been taught it. Osamu has by no means mastered the ability, though he is close to it. He learned how to properly enter and utilize the Six Paths Sage Mode by engaging in rigerous, daily training with his mother as well as practicing acute chakra control with her by trwining his Tenketsu. Due to members of the Hyūga Clan and Hyūga Clan liniage possessing advanced control over their chakra through their tenketsu, he is able precisly mix and synchronize Natural Energy with his physical and spiritual energies to create Senjutsu chakra. His mother originally taught him this unique form of Sage Mode to continue her uncles ideals as well as give him a way to vastly empower his abilities when needed. Kisshoten Kisshoten is the Goddess of the Otsutsuki Clan that was sealed into Osamu by his mother after she gave birth. She possesses the Futility of Will, the Frozen Heart and the Dark Soul. The Rinnegan appeared within Osamu's eye due to Kisshoten manifesting her power within him. She was resealed inside him by his mother, Chiyoko Otsutsuki, using the Spears of Power technique, as the goddess was originally passed to him through birth, being dormant inside of her. So far, the only ability he has displayed with it is the Preta Path, during his battle with Kogasu, absorbing the mans Sun God: Corona technique, though it quickly deactivated his Rinnegan due to the strain it put on his body. Osamu's Rinnegan is the same color as the Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's. When empowered by The Dark Heart, his Rinnegan pupil is surrounded by a blue circle, then pink, then purpil, the finally another blue circle. When empowered by the Kisshoten, his Rinnegan gains glowing orbs around the lines of his sclera. With this Otsutsuki Goddess' Dark Heart within, it holds at least three Rinnegan, which are surrounded my teeth and can be closed like as normal eyes can, though the opponent will never know. When viewed with a Byakugan, it appears as a black heart, its natural color. With the power of Kisshoten, Osamu has a total of five Rinnegan, three of which are always active, making his chakra quite potent. Info *Chiyoko found the artifact she found on a plateau in her one of her dimensions. * Artifact Entry: "The Artifact X-001 is a unique item Chiyoko found in one of her dimensions and is a byproduct of her very own power subconsciously created when she made the place herself. It provides the user with unique enhancements to ??? that enentually get better over time" Role Plays *Unbound Reality *Terror of a God *Guardian's Gaiden: Extinction *Deadly Training References